


Office

by Tezca



Series: Flute Shrinking ‘verse [2]
Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shrinking, Shrunken, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Kris and Waylon spend a day having sex.





	Office

Every since they messed around with the flute and gained their height manipulative powers, Kris and Waylon had practiced with it so to speak quite a bit. They all had since finished with the tour, and now they were back in the States. It had been several months now since then, and in that amount of time, Willie had caught on quickly that Kris and Waylon used their newfound powers in quite the fun way to put it, kid friendly wise. It was no secret to him that his two friends were in other’s beds a lot since the European tour. Kris’ relationship with his girlfriend fell apart relatively quickly so there weren’t any problems there (they’ve had problems even before the tour started anyways, so it was just inevitable really), the girlfriend never even found out that Kris technically began to cheat on her with Waylon. 

Willie had caught them once or twice with the other shrunken and in their hands. Actually make that more than twice in public, and Willie had to remind them a couple of times that Johnny and the world don’t know that shrinking is possible. So it was very much a low key secret that only Willie knew. Willie, of course, also knew what they did with the flute and the chest. In fact, he was there when they threw it in the ocean. After Kris used the flute to give Willie the same power.

The boys were on a more private area if the beach that met the Atlantic Ocean early one morning. Willie had asked Kris earlier if he could be given the power as well, he found he was interested in it enough to want to play around with it in a harmless way. They definitely trusted Willie not to get crazy with it, so Kris had just played it another time before he put it back in the chest and shrank it down.

“Willie, do you want to do the honors?” Kris asked him. It would be much harder for those with bad intentions to find the chest and the flute if it was only two inches tall.

“Uhh, sure.” Willie said. He walked up closer to the water and swung his arms underhand. They watched as the chest disappeared into the water.

“That was a good throw Willie.” Waylon complimented with the smile.

“Thanks, I play golf enough to have a good swing.” Willie smiled with a soft chuckle as he faced the other two.

“You want to give that power a try on us Willie?” Kris offered and Willie looked at him, a little worried.

“It ain’t painful ain’t it?”

“It ain’t at all Willie.” Waylon assured him with a smile, “Here, I’ll show you.” He added as he started to shrink Willie down to 24 inches. 

Kris grew Willie back to his normal height, “How exactly are you able to do that?” Willie asked.

“Just imagine us, or either of us, getting smaller.”

Willie nodded, after a second he faced Waylon and Kris, and imagined both of them shrunk down to 8 inches. He walked up to pick them up gently, “I think I’m gonna like this.” He chuckled good naturedly with a friendly smile.

Now they were all in Nashville, well at least Willie, Waylon and Kris were as Johnny was off on his own tour, and Waylon was in his office at Hillbilly Central. He expected Kris fairly soon as they set up a predetermined time to play ‘have risky sex in a public place’. Shrinking really have made stuff like this easier in a way. Easier to hide the shrunken person if say, someone unexpectedly showed up, or something.

To be honest, Waylon wasn’t doing too much. He got done with a song he started the other day, and now he hung around the empty place while he waited for Kris. He didn’t have to wait too long fortunately as Kris finally showed up, “Sorry I’m a little late, traffic was a bitch.” Kris laughed with a warm smile as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh it’s alright, you’re still in the mood?” Waylon asked as he stood up. Anything could’ve changed so he asked if Kris still wanted to go ahead with this. Otherwise, they could always shrink together and explore the place. They had done that before when either one or both lost the mood beforehand. 

“Yeah.”

Waylon smiled, “So am I.”

“You’re always are.” Kris teased with a friendly smile, he walked up to give Waylon a gentle kiss. 

Waylon wrapped his arms around Kris and moved him around to prop him on the desk. He pulled away after several seconds and Kris took the time to ask, “Who should be the one to get shrunk this time?”

Waylon mulled it over, then smiled as he placed his hand tantalizingly close to Kris’s crotch, “It’s been a while since you’ve been the shrunken one, and we both know how much you enjoy it.”

“As much as you do.” Kris had felt inklings of heat that started to grow inside of him. It only grew stronger as Waylon traced a finger closer up the inside of his leg.

“Yeah, plus I was the one done shrunk last time.”

“True, alright.” To be perfectly honest, Kris wanted to be the one under Waylon’s mercy, so to speak, this time. And there was noticeable evidence to that, Kris felt his jeans started to get tighter. Waylon just chuckled, amused as he pulled away and took a step back.

He didn’t have to do any grand gestures or whatnot, he and Kris had gotten to the point where they can just look at each other and willed them to shrink really. Hence Waylon crossed his arms as he stared at Kris and imagined him getting smaller and smaller. Kris felt tugged down inwardly, the world expanded and Waylon walked back closer to him.

“Take off your shirt little Kris.” Waylon gently instructed, as he walked around the desk to get a tape from the drawer. 

Kris got up to his feet on the desk and took off his shirt. He was eye to eye with Waylon on the desk, but to his perspective, Waylon was taller to him than before. Said taller man set the tape down before he gently grabbed Kris’ crotch via his hand, “I can see why you’re such a prime sought out actor.” Waylon teased with a flirtatious smile as Kris suddenly felt a wave of arousal wash through his body.

Kris blushed and chuckled at the compliment, “I can see why ladies loves outlaws.” Kris teased back with a playful grin. Waylon chuckled softly at the use of his song lyric there as he took off his jeans, and left Kris only in his boxers. 

Kris moaned when Waylon gently touched and started to stroke the bulge in his boxers, “Ahh, Waylon….” Kris felt a stronger wave of arousal go up his spine.

Waylon gripped his beard as he slowed to a stop, “I got an idea to make this more challenging.”

Kris was always up for things to make sexy time more fun. Within reason of course, “What?”

“Let’s play don’t moan until I say so.” Waylon grinned playfully, as Kris just stared at him for a second before he half assed a protest.

“That’s gonna be hard I reckoned. You turn me on real easy.”

Waylon just knowingly smiled, “Oh I know Kris, that’s why it’s a challenge.” He gently gripped Kris’s chin and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Waylon eventually pulled away as he covered a hand under his crotch before he shrunk Kris some more. It would be a lie if Waylon said he wasn’t more aroused, same could be said for Kris.

“Yeah.” Kris agreed and Waylon pulled his hand away and applied pressure on his erection before he took of his boxers. Now Kris was fully naked in front of Waylon. 

Waylon looked over Kris in all of his naked, fit glory, “You know, I’ve been curious. I wonder if I can arouse you with my mind.”

“I’m not sure if that’s part of the powers we got.” Kris stated, Waylon lightly tickled his chin.

“I’m gonna try it anyways Kris.” Waylon pulled away then tried for a good minute. It was here they learned their powers only manipulated height, nothing else. That was perfectly fine to be honest.

Waylon then cupped his hand over Kris’ crotch and started to teasingly scratch the skin with his fingernail. It amused him to see Kris have a hard time reigning in his moans, especially when he started to lightly stroke his dick.

This made it hard for Kris to keep it down, in fact he had to bite his lips lest a sliver of pleasurable sound come out from his throat. It was made even hard when Waylon pulled him into his strong arm and proceeded to kiss the base of his neck, “You know, one might think I would be the one giving orders since I technically outrank you.” Kris pointed out with a light laugh.

“That may be true little Kris, but who’s the one shrinking you?” Waylon said, before he proceeded to leave a big love mark on his neck while he stroked him at the same time. Now the sensation from that, is what caused Kris to let out a small moan. Waylon definitely heard as Kris felt himself get shrunk down a few more inches.

Waylon stopped shortly after and looked at him with light disapproval, “What was that I heard?” He grinned rhetorically as he grabbed Kris’ wrists and held them together above his head. To Kris, it felt like Waylon deliberately made this hard for him, especially when Waylon started to slowly stroke him. The urge to moan got stronger and Kris had to really concentrate to hold it in. This was a good challenge he thought. 

However, it was when Waylon gently squeezed his dick that Kris let out a small whimper. Waylon chuckled with playful disappointment and Kris looked up at him with a playful protest, “I couldn’t help it, that didn’t count.” 

”Oh, I done heard it loud and clear, ” Waylon took his hand away and pulled Kris up so now he was on the tip of his toes. Kris looked at him with a look that pleaded to Waylon to don’t stop. Ever since they both gained the ability, they’ve been enjoying it a lot behind closed doors in a sexual manner. Willie just tended to use it to enlarge some of his joints and brownies. For now anyways.

Waylon let go of Kris’ wrists and have his crotch a rub before, he walked around to his chair. He sat down and scooted up to the desk before he looked admiringly at Kris with warm, brown eyes, “Why don’t you come on over here Kris?”

Kris walked closer and Waylon figured Kris had to be around two feet tall give or take. Waylon took a finger and started to stroke him again, Kris felt real close to his climax, and just when he felt this was it, Waylon stopped, “Way, Waylon….” 

Waylon cut him off pretty swiftly, he had grasped his chin, “Ah, patient my little Kris. Ain’t that what you usually tell me when you done shrunk me?” Waylon teased and Kris chuckled.

“I guess you got a point.” Kris smiled slyly at him.

“Yeah haha, now I could shrink you down even further, but you have the power too. Why don’t you shrink yourself.” Waylon suggested as he cupped his hand over and started to stroke him. Kris was about to moan, but he caught it at the last second. Waylon did not make it easy, and Kris enjoyed it all the same.

Waylon looked at him as if he was waiting for something, Kris’ felt his mind go blank with the sensations of Waylon’s sudden strong grip on him, “Waylon I, it’s kinda hard to concentrate with...ahh.”

Waylon leaned closer in his face and encouraged him, “You can do it my little captain Kris, shrink. And do it slow like.”

Kris just nodded and imagined himself slowly getting smaller while Waylon stroked him, he felt Waylon’s strength get stronger and stronger. Soon he stopped and Waylon looked more like a giant to him. He reckoned he might be at one foot give or take, “How’s this Waylon?”

Waylon thought it over for a few seconds, then smiled satisfactorily as he gently picked up Kris and lifted him up, “You look perfect.” Waylon moved his legs apart, just enough to be able to gently scratch his dick with his fingernail. This time Kris let out a pitiful whimper of a moan and Waylon gently squeezed his sides. Kris just moaned a little louder, “Bad boy ain’t you. I got just the idea to bring you over.”

“What?” Kris wondered, but his answer came soon pretty fast as Waylon moved him closer to his lips. Waylon put his other hand around his butt before he started suck him off. Kris’ eyes widen and moaned the loudest he has so far here as he arched his head back. A wave of euphoria washed through his body, Waylon added to the experience when he bit down gently to leave a love mark. 

Kris exploded in his mouth, he arched his head back as he let out a loud moan and a second later Waylon pulled out and made a satisfied swallow, “You’re amazing Kris.”

“Thanks.” Kris said breathlessly as he faced Waylon. Waylon ran a finger down his cheek before he laid him back on the table. Kris felt the strong grip on his wrists and legs as Waylon taped them down to the table.

“I bet you’re feeling pretty helpless there Kris, I just got the thing to make you feel more...helpless.” Waylon knowingly said as he laid a finger gently on his chest.

“You’re gonna shrink me some more?” Kris looked up at Waylon, he felt completely under Waylon’s mercy.

“That’s some good observation there.” Waylon started to shrink Kris, tape and all, down a few inches, to where he was only 6 inches tall now. It didn’t help the effect when Waylon stood up, and loomed over Kris. It renewed arousement in him.

Waylon began to stroke his, now tinier, dick with his thumb and teased, “Look like an ant there, Kris.”

Kris figured that was true as he arched his back, and moaned. He felt another strong finger gently pinned his stomach down. Waylon proceeded to scratch him slowly before he let go a second time. Waylon took another tape and put it down across Kris’ stomach before he sat back down in the chair, “Oh Kris,” Waylon chuckled as he started to stroke him. Between that and the helpless feeling, he had a harder time not letting out a sound of pleasure. Waylon leaned onto one hand as he pleasured Kris. He did moaned lightly at one point, and Waylon told him he may now moan.

It did took a few seconds for Kris to talk though, “Hey, Waylon?” 

“Yes Kris?”

“You want to continue at home?” Kris brought up, he was just worried enough about the small chance of someone coming in, or overhearing them. It would be a public nightmare if it was written in the papers of what they are doing. Plus the fact that one of them was shrunk, well obviously they wanted to keep that a secret. More so, than the fact they were dating if they were honest.

Waylon stopped and gave it a second thought, “That’s a good idea. Might as well go now and not push our damn luck.” 

“Yeah.” Kris agreed, and Waylon proceeded to take the tapes off. He scooped up Kris in the palm of his hand, and knowingly grinned at him.

“You can ride inside my pants until we get to the car.” Waylon informed him with a warm look on his face.

Kris grinned as he liked the idea, it had always and will always be hot. Even just the idea of shrunk and inside his pants aroused him (and Waylon vice versa). Kris was gently placed inside Waylon’s pants, Waylon zipped his jeans up before he made his way to the door. In the meantime, Kris decided it would be make this exciting for Waylon if he repaid the favor and stroked his crotch.

It worked since the sudden sensation of tiny hands up against his dick, caused Waylon to be caught off guard just as he entered the hallway. He leaned against the wall on one side as he fought to hold down any urge to moan. He always loved it when Kris worked his magic, his erection started to push up again the front of his jeans. Waylon tried to walk again, but he just ended up stumbling to and fro from other side of the wall. 

Waylon ended up being brought over, thank god no one was there to hear him moan out Kris’ name. He felt himself spill all over the inside of his pants, and by proxy, Kris. His legs felt weak in the process so he slid down onto the floor. Waylon slipped in his hand and took Kris out. Waylon had to chuckle at Kris being completely covered, “Oh Kris, I enjoyed that as much as you have.” Waylon wiped some off his chest and held his finger to Kris’ lips, “You must be hungry after all that.”

It didn’t take a genius, or a genius that wasn’t naive to the ways of sex, to get the implication behind the statement. Kris licked it off and two minutes later, Waylon stood up, “We should clean you off first.”

Kris agreed, and when it was all said and done, Waylon was able to get to the car without any problem. No one bursted in through the door, nor did he get stopped by anyone. On the way home, however, Kris was naked and shrunk, “I still feel like someone going notice this.” Kris was a tad illogically worried someone would discover someone would be able to look over and discover him in between Waylon’s legs. The fact they were Waylon’s open Cadillac didn’t help.

Waylon soothingly rubbed Kris’ back, “Relax, no one gonna be seeing you.” He assured him as he shrunk Kris a bit while he sat in between his legs. Waylon decided to forgo the other idea since, well it is a mess now in there, and Kris just got cleaned, “That oughta do it.”

Kris stood up the best he can on the seat, he noticed Waylon really did look more like a towering mountain. He felt the car move and the motion caused him to stumble forward into Waylon. Was his boyfriend getting another bulge in his pants? Kris eventually sat down and watched Waylon up above. Waylon was doing a good job of acting like nothing kinky was going on, it was for the best as they didn’t want to risk Waylon looking crazy if he’d bend down to talk to him. That was smart of him Kris thought.

Waylon did, however, moved one his hand down, and maneuvered Kris so he sat down while Waylon placed a finger or two against his crotch. 

Waylon didn’t pick him up until they were home in the driveway. He gently scooped him Kris and grew him to dollsize, “How’d you like the ride?”

“It was...kinky for sure.” Kris paused then answered. Waylon had his hand around his waist, “Exhilarating.”

“That’s what I aimed for.” Waylon smiled lovingly, as he lightly pressed a finger on his crotch after he pried his legs open.

Kris let out a light sound of pleasure before he looked at Waylon, “What do you want to do now? Keep this going?”

“Well, if you want to Kris.” Waylon said, and Kris nodded as Waylon smiled as he got out of the car. 

As soon as he stepped out out, Waylon brought Kris up to his lips and started to lay kisses all over his chest. It, of course, led to him licking him and he left little love marks all over his body, “You wanna take a drive in my car?” Waylon seemed to randomly ask all of a suddenly. 

“I assume while I’m shrunk and naked.”

“Yeah, plus it would be fun. And no one will see us here.”

“Alright.” Kris smiled, he did like the idea of driving the Cadillac around. He felt himself be placed on the ground and watched as Waylon shrunk the car down to size. Kris walked up to the driver's seat and got in.

Waylon chuckled and it felt good to see Kris enjoy this as he drove the car around. Kris could feel the wind in his hair, and didn’t even care he was naked. The only way this could be better if Waylon was in the car with him. Which ain’t a bad idea actually, it would make this all the more sweeter since this moment would be shared. Plus he can turn the tables on Waylon and shrink him.

Waylon bend down to pick up the car, “You’re having fun?”

“Yeah. Hey why don’t you come on down and join me?” Kris suggested with a smile he hoped would convince him. He didn’t think he would need too much though.

“Hmm, what if you done shrink me?” Waylon playfully asked.

“You’d love that.” Kris grinned.

Waylon chuckled casually, he very much would, “If that ain’t the truth.” He put the car back down before he willed himself down to sizes. 

“Ready?” Kris asked after Waylon got in. Waylon nodded and Kris started to drive around the perimeter of the driveway. It was pretty damn cool driving from a different vantage point. The world just seemed bigger, obviously. 

After a few minutes of small talk, Waylon started to notice the world expand more. He momentarily panic as he was startled, but quickly realized it was Kris. Apparently he drove and imagined Waylon shrinking at the same time. Something else was going on, and that was the fact Waylon felt an erection forming inside his jeans as he lost a foot or two. Kris parked in the garage and grew the car (and them) to normal size. Waylon was still relatively shrunk. 

“What happened over here Waylon?” Kris playfully feigned surprised. Kris chuckled as he placed his hand under his crotch. Predictably, it caused Waylon to moan, “One minute I’m looking at the road and the next you’re shrunk.”

“Well, I think I may know who done it.” Waylon chuckled before he felt Kris pull away after he stopped at 12 inches. Waylon made a noise in protest as Kris gently picked him up before he got out and walked inside. 

“How...kinky do you want me to be my little outlaw?” Kris placed a finger up against the crotch area of his jeans and started to rub. 

“Ahh….the usual...ahh.” Waylon always did melt into Kris’ embrace whenever he was the one shrunk. His body shivered as a wave is pleasure shot up his spine.

Kris chuckled, and kept at it as he walked to the bedroom. He shut the door with his foot as he pulled away and set Waylon on the ground. He grew him until he was at eye level with his crotch, “You want to give me some of that magic?” Kris asked knowingly, then instructed, “But first, take your clothes off little outlaw.” 

“Yes Kris.”

Kris made a noise of playful disapproval and chuckled as he bend down and held up Waylon’s chin, “Ain’t I technically higher ranked than you? Yes what?” 

Waylon blushed as another wave of warmness washed through. It was hot whenever Kris pulled the rank card, “Uhh, yes Captain Kris.”

Kris smiled all satisfied and kissed him before stood up. He watched Waylon as he took off his clothes. He definitely looked cute all shrunk and naked. Waylon walked up and Kris started to gently grip his hair. Kris started to moan as he leaned up against the door and gripped Waylon’s hair every so often. 

Soon after he released himself, Kris felt his legs buckle under the blissful euphoria and slid down to the floor. Waylon also had to take a seat on the floor as he regained his breath as well. A second later he saw the world expanding, he didn’t stop being pulled inwards until he was dollsize again, “Now you’re living up to the name of your hometown.” Kris teased with a smile as Waylon stood up.

“Very funny Kris.” Waylon playfully rolled his eyes at the lame joke, before he started to shrink Kris once again, “Did you think you were going to be the shrinker this round?” He teased with a warm smile. 

Kris felt turned on by this turn of events as he can’t help but close his eyes as he moan in pleasure, they turned the table on each other like this every so often, so it wasn’t really a surprise to him. It was a way to keep the interest up, that and role playing, “Maybe, maybe not.” He grinned coyly. 

Waylon chuckled as he stopped shrinking Kris around the foot mark. He walked up while he grew at the same time to about two and a half feet tall. He knelt down and pried Kris legs apart and pressed his hand down on his crotch before he slipped his hand under it, “How’ll you know I won’t shrink you again?”

“That’s a good point,” Waylon admitted, as he stroked his crotch slowly. He pulled away and stood up a second later. 

Kris moaned a bit before he stood up as well, “I kinda wonder how small we could shrink to sometimes.” He said as he wondered out loud. Theoretically they could shrink enough to the molecular level, though it probably wasn’t a good idea. They might accidentally shrink out of existence, and that won’t be good at all.

“Yeah, and it’s tempting to try it, but I don’t think it’s worth the risk of shrinking so small we can’t come back.” Waylon replied, and Kris agreed as he watched Waylon get back to his given height, “I think one inch should be fine though.” He added. as he picked up Kris and shrunk him to one inch in the palm of his hand.

“Ahh, Waylon….”

“Hmm, too small to have any real fun, but damn, don’t you still look cute Kris.”

Kris blushed, then pondered for a second. He got an idea once he noticed Waylon was getting turned on as well, “I can think of one thing you can do.”

Waylon was confused as to what Kris meant before he became aware of his burgeoning erection. It was then the dots were connected, and he got a grin. He walked over to the bed and laid down before he grew Kris to 10 inches. 

A few minutes later, give or take, Kris laid on top of Waylon’s chest. He just got licked clean by Waylon, and now he relaxed as he regained his breath. Waylon, meanwhile, rubbed his back gently as he looked him over lovingly. The tv was on in the background, which Kris didn’t really paid too much attention. Waylon eventually stopped and Kris took the moment to move up with the intent to give him a kiss. Waylon noticed, and softly smiled as he gently grasped Kris, ”Here, let me help you there little Kris.”

Waylon moved him closer and gave him a kiss, a passionate one that lingered on for a few moments after, “Oh Waylon, I love you.”

Waylon gently placed a finger under Kris’ chin, “Love you too. Now what do you say to being shrunk for the rest of the day?” 

Kris didn’t take too long to decide, he always felt safe with Waylon, “Sounds good to me.”

“Great.” Waylon gently exclaimed as he placed Kris back on his chest, he proceeded to shrink him to 6 inches after he covered him with one of his hands. The warmth from his body eventually lulled Kris into a nap soon afterwards and Waylon lazily gave him a back rub as he went back to watching tv.


End file.
